Risible déclaration
by duneline
Summary: Quand Steve se met en tête de séduire un commandant de l'US Samson...Slash Stone Hopper/Steve McGarret.
1. Chapter 1

Pour le plaisir, une fiction sur le craquant commandant Stone Hopper de « Battleship ».

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont la propriété de Peter Berg et de CBS et ne m'appartiennent pas.

Je ne retire aucun bénéfices financiers de cette fiction.

« Risible déclaration » :

De longs et impressionnants destroyers, de plusieurs nations, s'étaient amarrés au port d'Hawaie.

Parmi les drapeaux, indiquant fièrement l'appartenance aux USA, il se trouvait un qui flottait au vent et qui était particulier : Celui du Japon.

Venus pour participer au championnat qui opposerait les Américains aux Japonais, rejouant « Pearl Harbor », les imposants navires de guerre attiraient une foule de curieux et d'admirateurs de la navy.

Steve, bien calé sur ses jambes, les bras croisés et lunettes de soleil, contemplait, songeur, les tourelles et l'artillerie lourde dont disposaient les magnifiques porte-avions. Le capitaine Mac Garret, vêtu de son habituel pantalon cargo et chaussé de rangers, ne déparait aucunement.

Au contraire : Le jeune réserviste était dans son milieu et s'y fondait parfaitement entre les marins descendus à terre.

« -Non, mais je t'assure qu'il n'est pas si méchant que cela ! » Fit un jeune homme blond, s'adressant à son compagnon brun.

Tous les deux, en uniforme de parade de la Navy, casquette et lunettes de soleil, discutaient âprement. Le brun, plus jeune, avait une moue boudeuse sur son beau visage aux traits énergiques et paraissait sceptique et réticent à la suggestion de son interlocuteur.

Celui-ci, blond et plus âgé, au visage racé et fin, tentait de convaincre le prénommé « Alex » de faire une chose.

Une chose qui, visiblement, effarait Alex qui trainait des pieds.

« -Ecoute, Alex. Déclara, posément, le blond. Tu y vas au culot ! Depuis quand mon petit frère, Alex, ne sait plus faire preuve de son audace et de son insolence légendaire ? »

Alex grimaça et répliqua :

« -Bah, depuis que je sors avec la fille du supérieur de mon frère Stone ? Je ne veux pas gâcher ta carrière et surtout, je n'ai pas envie de me mettre à dos l'amiral Shane. Le père de ma petite-amie. »

Stone eut un soupir exaspéré par les hésitations de son frère et ôtant ses lunettes, dévoilant ses yeux bleus clairs, murmura :

« -Ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça ! Il suffit juste de le coincer lors d'un moment et de lui faire ta demande, bon sang ! »

….

Steve, qui avait suivi, malgré lui, la conversation, ne put réprimer un sourire amusé. Il devinait dans quel « pétrin » s'était engagé Alex et savait, par connaissance du monde l'armée, que le jeune homme n'allait pas choisi l'option la plus aisée : Sortir avec la fille de son amiral ! Aïe !

Son sourire amusé et son air rieur disparurent devant le regard froid et glacial de Stone qui s'était aperçu de la présence de Steve.

Steve, guère intimidé mais ne désirant pas faire de vagues, se détourna des deux frères et se perdit dans l'admiration des miroitements du soleil sur la surface de l'Océan.

Mais lorsque les deux marines montèrent à bord de leur destroyer, ils ne virent pas que le capitaine McGarret les observait.

En particulier, son regard détaillait la silhouette mince et svelte de Stone Hopper, commandant de l'US Samson. Captivé et subjugué.

« -Wouah ! Fit-il, en se souvenant de l'éclat des yeux du marine et complètement séduit. Je t'aurai, Stone ! »

Et quittant l'embarcadère d'une démarche souple et décidée, Steve se mit à réfléchir à l'élaboration d'un stratagème pour séduire un commandant d'un destroyer…

Au premier abord inaccessible et sûrement, cent pour cent hétérosexuel.

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

Steve s'est promis de conquérir le commandant Stone Hopper…

Comment va-t-il s'y prendre ?

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 2 :

Kono tapotait son rapport dans son bureau lorsque des éclats de voix, provenant de la pièce de McGarret, la firent sursauter et tendre les oreilles.

« -Tu veux quoi ? S'exclama un Danny, tout ahuri et indigné. Il n'en est pas question, Mac Garret ! C'est quoi ce fichu plan, d'abord ? Explique-moi ! »

La voix de Steve répliqua, agacée et excédée :

« -Plus bas, Danny ! Allez, ce n'est pas la mer à boire, non plus ! Il s'agit juste d'un match, un petit match ! Danno, accompagne-moi… »

Un silence s'en suivit et les deux hommes s'observèrent, longuement. Le jeune blond, indécis et encore dubitatif sur la bonne santé mentale de son partenaire, jaugea son capitaine et dut admettre que ce dernier était bien sérieux.

Il poussa un profond soupir et calmement, posa une question :

«-Par quel miracle, notre fan de football voudrait assister à une partie de soccer ? Je soupçonne un motif plus sérieux sous cette lubie subite. Ok, il s'agit d'un championnat de soccer militaire mais il y a plus. Je te prie d'être franc avec moi sinon, tu n'obtiendras rien de moi. »

Steve s'assura que la porte de son bureau était hermétiquement clos, maudissant le bon « flair » de limier de Williams et s'adossant contre la fenêtre, il se mit à narrer sa rencontre avec le commandant Stone Hopper et sa résolution prise de séduire le marine.

Au fur et à mesure que Danny entendait ce récit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son visage devint l'expression de la plus grande incrédulité.

« -Tu réalises, Steve, que ce Stone Hopper est commandant d'un destroyer, un officier qui a des centaines de marines sous ses ordres ? Fit l'inspecteur Williams, d'un ton raisonnable. Tu risques gros pour un béguin d'une minute, Steve. C'est la Navy. Des hommes attachés à leur virilité. Même si Stone partageait ton penchant, il ne pourrait l'afficher devant son équipage. »

Steve protesta, affirmant posément :

« -Danny, écoute : Ce n'est pas qu'un simple béguin. Il me plait réellement. S'il te plait, Danny. »

Apercevant le regard suppliant et plein d'espoir de son ami, Danny finit par céder. Il émit, cependant, une condition.

« -Ce weekend, tu devras me le rendre. Exigea-t-il, ferme. Car je renonce à avoir Grace pour t'accompagner. »

Steve, soulagé et réjoui, accepta et remercia son équipier. Celui-ci, quittant le bureau, marmonna :

« -Dans quoi, me suis-je embarqué ?... »

…..

Stone bondit de sa cage et dans un saut éblouissant, stoppa le tir de l'attaquant japonais. Les spectateurs et les soldats, dans les gradins, crièrent leur admiration et leur joie, saluant l'exploit du commandant.

Immédiatement, le goal lança le ballon en direction de son frère, Alex, qui l'intercepta et entreprit de courir vers les buts adverses.

Sous les encouragements des marines américains et des jolies filles.

Danny devait l'admettre : Il ignorait tout du ballon rond et des règles du jeu et pourtant, la qualité et les prouesses des joueurs passionnaient et captivaient l'inspecteur blond.

Discrètement, son regard se porta sur le fameux Stone et se promena sur sa silhouette mince et sportive.

Le policier concéda que le commandant ne manquait pas d'arguments dans le domaine « charme ». Il capta l'expression farouche et presque froide que décocha le joueur et sut ce qui avait séduit Steve.

Avant de réaliser, tout absorbé par ses réflexions, que la lueur froide, dans les yeux bleus du commandant, leur était destiné. Particulièrement à un certain brun se situant à sa proximité.

Danny soupira, en remarquant la fascination, visible, sur les traits de McGarret qui n'avait pas détaché son attention de Stone. Depuis le début de match.

« -Stop, McGarret. Conseilla le blond, dans un chuchotement. Tu es aussi subtil qu'un éléphant dans une foule. Je te signale que ton commandant n'est pas impressionné par ton admiration insistante. Le message est clair : Il n'est pas intéressé. Alors, cesse de baver et abandonne. »

Un sourire réjoui et narquois vint sur les lèvres du capitaine de l'unité 5.0 et les bras croisés, l'air déterminé, avec une assurance tranquille, le brun déclara :

« -Un point positif : Il réagit à ma présence. C'est déjà un bon début. »

Danny frisa la crise cardiaque lorsqu'il entendit l'affirmation de son équipier et perçut sa trop grande confiance. Il hurla quasiment :

« -N'importe qui réagirait à ta présence, néanderthal ! Tu ne passes jamais inaperçu, où que ce soit ! Ce n'est pas un compliment, Steven Mac Garret ! »

Des personnes se détournèrent sur les deux hommes et Danny, rouge de honte et de confusion, décida de se faire tout petit. Son poing lui démangeait et mourait d'envie de s'écraser sur la figure moqueuse de Steve.

…..

L'éclat de voix du blond avait arraché le commandant de sa concentration et avait dirigé son regard sur les deux détectives.

Ses traits réguliers eurent une expression de reproche et de désapprobation pour le jeune brun qui lui envoya un clin d'œil complice.

L'audace, le sang-froid et le joli sourire, éclatant et nullement discret, de l'inconnu décontenancèrent Stone et faillirent avoir raison de sa patience légendaire.

Un seul être au monde était capable de le mettre hors de lui : Son frère Alex et sa manie de tout « foirer » ! Du moins était ce que croyait Hopper ainé.

Dorénavant, il devait compter avec son admirateur inconnu.

Soudain, un tir, d'une violence et d'une précision redoutable, coupa le souffle du commandant qui s'était oublié et déséquilibré, le goal tomba à la renverse dans sa cage.

Le ballon se décolla du ventre du goal, roula sur la pelouse et sous les yeux exorbités et incrédules des footballeurs américains, termina sa course dans les filets des buts USA.

« -But ! Annonça l'arbitre, en sifflant. Le match est fini ! »

Une explosion de joie et une clameur assourdissante suivit l'annonce de l'arbitre. Les supporters japonais exprimèrent leur joie et applaudirent la victoire de leur équipe.

Les joueurs américains, déçus et écoeurés, têtes baissés, se consolèrent mutuellement. Alex rejoignit son frère, toujours à terre, et fixant, les yeux vitreux, le ballon.

« -Viens. Fit Alex, en lui tendant une main compatissante. Ce n'est pas grave ! Ce n'est qu'un match et on les aura lors… »

Déconcerté, il se tut devant le regard meurtrier et furieux de Stone qui se releva prestement et qui marcha, d'un pas rageur, vers les gradins. Ne présageant rien de bon, il se dépêcha de rattraper son frère et de le stopper avant que les choses ne s'envenimèrent.

Trop tard !

Stone, parvenu à la hauteur d'un blond et d'un brun, se fraya un chemin vers eux et adressa un direct sur la figure de l'un des deux hommes.

« -Tenez-vous loin de moi. Intima Stone, d'un ton plein de rage et de mépris. Non, je ne suis pas gay. »

Steve ne répliqua pas à l'attaque du commandant dont le regard froid, dédaigneux et méprisant le toisait. Des rires éclatèrent un peu partout et Danny intervint, s'intercalant physiquement entre Stone et Steve qui ne baissa pas le regard :

« -Je ne dis pas que mon équipier ne le méritait pas. Mais voilà, Steve McGarret est mon partenaire de terrain et ami et quoiqu'il fasse, je le soutiendrai toujours. Et quelque soit le pétrin dans lequel il s'engage aussi. Alors, vous le retouchez encore une fois et je me ferai un plaisir de vous hacher menu… »

Mais Steve le dissuada de continuer ses menaces et voyant que les autres marines, solidaires de leur commandant, s'attroupaient autour d'eux, fit signe à Danny de quitter les lieux.

Alex contempla, songeur et impassible, les deux policiers s'éloigner d'eux et monter dans leur Camaro.

« -Viens. Dit-il, à son frère et le prenant doucement par la main. Rentrons. »

Stone sortit de son état second, au contact de la main réconfortante d'Alex et se laissa entrainer en dehors du terrain.

….

Danny conduisait sa voiture, tout en jetant de fréquents coups d'oeil inquisiteurs et inquiets vers Steve qui ne s'était pas départi de son silence.

« -Vois le point positif de la chose. Conseilla le jeune Williams, sarcastique. Vous avez fait connaissance, tous les deux. Ok, pas comme tu l'aurais voulu. Mais là, tu es sûr qu'il est au fait de ton existence. »

Steve rumina ses mots et finit par lâcher un sourire :

« -Merci, Danny. Tu as été un véritable ami. Tu ne m'as pas abandonné. »

Danny perçut une étrange lueur dans les yeux de Steve et ayant appris à déchiffrer le « McGarret », sut que la partie n'était pas terminée.

« -Que veut dire ce regard, Steve ? Interrogea le blond, excédé. Tu n'as pas saisi le message de Stone ? »

Steve opina de la tête et lança, au grand désespoir de Danny :

« -Plan B. »


	3. Chapter 3

Stone est hostile à Steve McGarret, capitaine de l'unité 5.0.

Et, ce malgré le soutien de son fidèle Danno.

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 3 :

Les mouettes planant au-dessus des vaguelettes et l'air, frais et iodé, plaisaient et ravissaient Alex qui, accoudé au bastingage du destroyer, se perdait dans la contemplation de ce sublime spectacle.

Stone, son frère, les traits inexpressifs et les yeux fixés sur le soleil déclinant, se détendait.

Les deux hommes profitaient de cet instant rare et unique où les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires.

« -Ce Steve me plait bien. Avoua Alex, dans un demi-sourire espiègle. Il est direct et franc. Et il sait ce qu'il veut. »

Il décocha un coup d'œil furtif et inquisiteur vers son frère, guettant ses réactions et il ne put réprimer un rire amusé et taquin. L'expression de Stone s'était, visiblement, renfrognée et le commandant fusilla Alex d'un regard noir.

« -S'il te plait tant, tu n'as qu'à sortir avec lui. Déclara-t-il, désinvolte. De toute façon, vous vous ressemblez : Ce Steve est aussi fonceur et irréfléchi que toi lorsqu'il a une idée en tête. »

Alex fronça des sourcils, un éclair de compréhension lui venant subitement au cerveau. Il analysa les paroles de son frère quelques secondes avant de lancer :

« -Alors, tu te défoules sur Steve car tu ne peux le faire avec moi. Je ne t'ai jamais vu ainsi, Stone : Aussi furieux et enragé. Habituellement, tout te passe au-dessus. Tes responsabilités d'ainé doivent te peser. »

Stone ne contredit pas et se contenta de murmurer :

« -M'ouai…Devoir réparer tes erreurs et te rattraper, à chaque fois, que tu te manques me fatiguent un peu. Mais j'ai fait la promesse à papa de veiller sur mon imbécile de cadet. »

Les derniers mots furent dénués de rancœur et d'hostilité. Mais Alex discerna une pointe de désabusement et d'exaspération. Son frère avait passé son adolescence et sa vie d'adulte à l'élever et à le sauver de situations délicates.

Stone n'avait pas réellement vécu pour lui. La preuve en était qu'il n'entretenait aucune relation amoureuse. Sa vie était la Navy et son destroyer.

« -Ce soir, tu sois avec moi et le major Raikes. Décida Alex, d'autorité, avec un clin d'œil. Je crois savoir qu'elle a le béguin pour toi ! »

Stone n'eut qu'un sourire attendri et affectueux pour son frère et donnant son accord, il regagna son poste de commandement.

…..

Alex, éprouvant un bien-être immense, demeura encore accoudé au bastingage du navire.

Une silhouette, souple et mince, vint se mettre, silencieusement, à ses côtés.

« -Spectacle magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Fit une voix, grave et douce à la fois. Je ne m'en lasse jamais. Pourtant, j'ai navigué sur tous les océans du monde. »

Alex, au son de la voix, tressaillit et captivé par l'intonation harmonieuse de celle-ci, se détourna vers son compagnon pour voir son visage.

Il rencontra des yeux bleus-gris souriants et avenants et des traits, purs et réguliers, à l'expression bienveillante et sereine.

Le tout encadré par des mèches blondes cendrées et monté sur une silhouette musclée et gracieuse.

« -Vous êtes de l'équipage ? S'étonna Alex, qui chercha dans ses souvenirs. Je ne vous ai jamais vu auparavant. »

Le marine inclina la tête de côté et non offusqué, il dit simplement :

« -Vous n'avez jamais vraiment fait attention à nous. Je fais partie des soldats du rang. Je suis Seishiro. »

Le jeune sergent-chef Hopper rougit, embarrassé et honteux : Seishiro n'avait pas tort. Officier, Alex ne s'était réellement mêlé aux soldats du rang et donc, il ne connaissait pas tous les hommes sous ses ordres.

«-Je suis Alex Hopper. Se présenta-t-il, en tendant une main accueillante au militaire. Ravi de faire votre connaissance. »

Seishiro lui serra la main et le jeune Hopper put y apprécier la poignée virile et franche de celui-ci. Il remarqua l'absence de marque de bronzage et déduisit que le teint, légèrement mat, était sa carnation habituelle.

« -Oui, je suis métissé. Répondit Seishiro, amusé. Je suis fils unique de diplomates : Mon père est député américain et ma mère, ambassadrice du Japon aux USA. »

Impressionné par un tel « pédigré », Alex prit conscience de la modestie de ce fils de diplomate qui aurait pu être officier.

« -Vous n'avez pas voulu monter en grade ? Interrogea-t-il, curieux et intrigué par ce jeune marine. Ou c'est une punition de papa pour vous apprendre la vie ? »

Seishiro éclata de rire et Alex frissonna, fasciné et subjugué par la douceur et la chaleur qui émanaient de ce rire. Même sa fiancée ne pouvait prétendre posséder un rire aussi mélodieux et charmeur à la fois.

« -Non ! Fit Seishiro, en secouant la tête. Etre pistonné ne m'intéresse pas. Je suis bien comme je suis. C'est tout. »

La quiétude et la sérénité placides, dues en partie à une jeunesse dorée, qui se dégageaient des moindres faits et gestes captivaient Alex dont les yeux bleus ne se détachèrent pas de la silhouette mince et svelte du marine.

Celui-ci, le regard rêveur, un joli sourire lointain et insouciant sur ses lèvres, admirait le soleil couchant.

« -Mince ! S'écria Alex, en consultant sa montre. Je dois y aller ! »

Seishiro se retourna, adossé au bastingage et de son air tranquille et sobre, salua le jeune sergent-chef d'un discret signe de tête. Et se replongea dans le spectacle du coucher de soleil.

Contrarié, sans savoir pour quelle raison, Alex toussota et se rapprocha du marine.

« -A la prochaine. » Fit-il, en tapotant sur l'épaule de Seishiro.

Déconcerté, un sourcil levé, le jeune blond tourna son visage vers Alex et lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

Le sergent-chef, devenant cramoisi, ne sut que dire sur l'instant puis écoutant son instinct, il déposa un bref et furtif baiser sur les lèvres de Seishiro.

« -Eh, bien ! S'exclama ce dernier, étonné et impressionné. Vous ne perdez pas de temps ! »

Alex lui souffla le numéro de sa cabine avant de s'éclipser sous l'expression déconcertée et ravie du marine.

…

« -Tu sais ce que tu fais, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Danny, assis dans sa voiture. Tu es sûr de ton coup, cette fois-ci ? »

Steve, dans sa tenue habituelle (pantalon cargo et chemise par-dessus un T-Shirt), acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête, tout en surveillant l'entrée d'un bar. La Camaro garée de l'autre côté de la rue.

« -Kamékona m'a juré de leur fiabilité. Assura le jeune brun, dont les traits s'illuminèrent subitement. Ca y est ! Le voici ! »

Danny, au sourire béat et réellement niais de son équipier, n'eut aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne qui venait de sortir du bar.

Stone, magnifique dans son uniforme de marine, riait avec une jeune femme qui l'accompagnait. Cette dernière, soldat aussi, se montrait des plus entreprenantes et ce, malgré les refus du commandant.

Les deux jeunes gens se mirent à longer la rue, en direction du port et probablement grisée par l'alcool, la jeune marine tentait de saisir Stone par le cou. Mais celui-ci la repoussa gentiment.

Danny, qui assistait à la scène, secoua la tête et parla :

« -Tu te rends compte que tu as utilisé les ressources de notre unité pour un gars sûrement frigide, Steve. Pour repousser les avances d'une « canon » pareil, il faut être soi marié ou soi un saint ! Quel gâchis ! »

Steve, dont les tentatives de séduction de la jeune major déplaisaient, pesta entre ses dents et fut près d'intervenir. Mais Danny le calma, en lui rappelant le plan :

« -Non, pas question de trucider une rivale, super Seal! On s'en tient à ton plan initial ! »

Soudain, à la croisée de deux rues noyées dans la pénombre, Stone et le major se firent abordés par des types louches et patibulaires.

Les petites frappes parvinrent à les acculer dans un recoin sombre d'un bâtiment et les encerclèrent.

Voyant cela, Steve et Danny se ruèrent de leur voiture, traversèrent la rue et se précipitèrent à la rescousse des deux soldats.

« -Unité 5.0 ! Clama Steve, en montrant sa plaque d'officier de police. Dégagez de là ! »

Les petits malfrats, faisant le fier et les coqs, toisèrent Steve et sa plaque.

« -Rien à fiche de 5.0 ! Déclara l'un d'entre eux. Moi, les flics, j'en mange un à chaque petit déjeuner ! »

Danny soupira et tenta de raisonner les voyous :

« -Mon gars, si j'étais toi, je me tirerai vite fait. Car des flics comme lui, je ne crois pas que tu en ais mangé ! Alors, écoute mon équipier et laissez les deux amoureux tranquilles ! »

Dans un hurlement strident, les voyous, confiants dans leur supériorité numérique, se lancèrent à l'assaut de Steve et de Danny.

Stone et le major Raikes se jetèrent dans la bataille et des coups furent échangés.

…..

Soudain, un des voyous se recula, hébété et la lèvre ensanglantée :

« -Eh, il m'a cassé une dent ! Moi, j'arrête ! Je n'ai pas signé pour ça ! Kamékona avait dit que ce serait pour de faux ! Steve McGarret, tu vas devoir me rembourser les frais dentaires ! »

La bataille stoppa net. Les regards ahuris et stupéfaits de Stone et du major Raikes convergèrent vers un Steve Mac Garret totalement catastrophé et rouge d'embarras.

« -Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire ! Protesta-t-il, énergiquement pendant que Danny réprimait une forte envie de rire. Je ne vous connais pas, ainsi que ce Kamékona ! »

Les prétendus voyous eurent une mine offensée et s'indignèrent :

« -Tu ne nous avais pas dit que nous allions avoir deux autres marines pour adversaires ! Menteur ! Ce sera plus cher que prévu ! Il faut bien nous dédommager des coups reçus ! »

Là, Danny n'en put plus : Il se tordit de rire, pris d'un fou rire devant l'expression effondrée de son équipier. Le plan était tombé à l'eau. Ah, sacré Kamékona et ses hommes de confiance !

« -Il ne fallait pas te fier à Kamékona ! Hoqueta Danny, qui s'étranglait de rire. Cela t'apprendra à lui faire confiance ! »

Stone eut un regard meurtrier à l'égard de Steve qui lui dédia un sourire courageux et jaune.

Il voulut lui donner une raclée mais Danny, vif, l'en dissuada en se glissant entre les deux hommes.

« -Non, non ! Avertit l'inspecteur Williams, menaçant. Touchez le et je vous ficherai une telle raclée que vous vous en souviendrez ! »

L'expression froide, Stone adressa un regard méprisant et haineux pour Steve qui ne se démonta pas. Délaissant le major Raikes, il s'en alla d'une démarche raide.

…..

« -Sois content. Fit Danny, en buvant une bière chez Steve. Tu as franchi une étape : Ton commandant éprouve des sentiments pour toi. De la haine, certes, mais c'est mieux que l'indifférence ! »

Danny faillit s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de bière, secoué de rire au souvenir du fiasco du « plan B » de son équipier.

« -Oui, tu as raison. Approuva Steve, sérieusement et songeur. La haine n'est que l'envers de l'amour ! Ils vont de paire ensemble ! »

Danny recracha sa gorgée de bière, en notant l'intonation positive et déterminée du jeune brun.

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	4. Chapter 4

Le fameux « plan B » de Steve est tombé à l'eau !

Vive Kamekona et ses hommes de confiance !

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 4 :

Les quartiers de l'unité 5.0 transpiraient le calme et la tranquillité : Aucune affaire, en ce moment, ne demandait les aptitudes de ses membres.

Chin vaquait à ses occupations, se penchant sur des vieux dossiers et les étudiant. Kono, assise dans son fauteuil, faisait une mise à jour des profils de criminels et gros délinquants dans leurs fichiers.

Tous les deux, l'esprit occupé et concentré sur leurs tâches, faillirent avoir une attaque cardiaque quand un cri, un hurlement presque, leur vrilla les tympans :

« -Tu es totalement tombé sur la tête, cette nuit, ma parole ! Ok, tes autres plans étaient fous comme toi mais là ! C'est le « pompom » ! Tu es devenu dingue ou quoi ? Tu vas te ridiculiser ! »

Un flot de mots, provenant de la bouche de Steve, répondit à ces allégations sur sa santé mentale. Mais les deux cousins n'entendirent rien car Steve les avait dits sur un mode inaudible pour les voisins.

« -Non ! Là, je ne marche pas ! Fit Danny, hors de lui et catégorique. Tu es malade, tu as de la fièvre ? Car c'est la seule façon dont je m'explique ce que tu projettes ! Non, je t'assure que cela ne fonctionnera pas ! Arrête, Steven McGarret ! Tes yeux de chien battus ne font plus d'effet ! Hors de mon bureau ! »

Un Steve, tout penaud et dépité, sortit du bureau de Danny qui, secouant la tête et les yeux levés au ciel, grommelait entre ses dents. Apercevant Kono qui le fixait, le capitaine de l'unité 5.0 eut une illumination et sous la consternation de la jeune détective, pénétra, résolument, dans le bureau de sa partenaire.

Kono, à la requête de Steve, écarquilla des yeux, franchement incrédule et fut prise d'une crise de fou-rire durant cinq bonne minutes.

Mais le regard de reproche de son patron lui redonna son sérieux et toussotant, s'éclaircissant la voix, elle déclara :

« -Tu es sûr de vouloir « ça », patron ? Je ne vois pas comment… »

L'air suppliant et de chiot perdu de McGarret finirent par convaincre Kono qui, finalement, informa :

« -Bon, j'ai bien une amie qui pourrait convenir, patron. »

Steve, entendant les explications de la jeune femme, reprit confiance et un immense espoir irradia ses jolis traits.

….

Alex, parcourant le destroyer, trouva, enfin, la personne qu'il recherchait depuis toute la matinée.

Seishiro, au réfectoire, déjeunait avec d'autres marines. Devisant paisiblement, il dégustait son repas et voyant le sergent-chef Hopper s'approcher, il lui adressa un gracieux et sobre sourire.

Sourire qui alla droit au cœur du jeune Alex. Oubliant sa colère et son incompréhension, celui-ci resta indécis une seconde avant de se secouer mentalement et de rejoindre la table de Seishiro.

« -Je peux vous parler, soldat Marshall ? Ordonna Alex, d'un ton protocolaire et autoritaire. Tout de suite. »

Ne s'offusquant pas de l'ordre et de la manière qu'elle fut formulée, Seishiro eut un mot d'excuse pour ses compagnons de table et sereinement, suivit le sergent-chef Hopper dans une coursive.

Avisant une porte, Alex l'ouvrit, s'assura que la pièce était déserte et poussant le jeune marine à l'intérieur, s'y introduisit à son tour.

« -Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu hier soir ? Demanda-t-il, d'une voix pleine de reproche. Je t'ai attendu toute la nuit. »

Seishiro, à cette question, dévisagea, placide, le jeune Hopper et dit, doucement :

« -Je ne suis pas un voleur, Alex. Ta fiancée n'aurait pas apprécié. »

Les yeux francs et directs de Seishiro désarmèrent Alex qui, sentant le désarroi et l'amertume l'envahir, ne sut que répliquer sur l'instant. Le sergent-chef dut admettre que le marine avait fait preuve de sagacité et de sagesse en évitant toute relation, même brève, avec le frère de son supérieur.

« -Il est temps de choisir. » Conseilla Seishiro, sans animosité et en s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce.

Alex, désorienté et méditant ces paroles, attrapa l'avant-bras du marine blond et le plaquant contre le mur, chuchota :

« -Permission de partir, refusé, soldat Marshall ».

Avant de capturer les lèvres du blond dans un baiser fiévreux et fougueux et de coller son corps à celui du marine.

Ce dernier, consentant, jeta ses bras autour du cou d'Alex et répondit, passionnément, au baiser de son supérieur.

Des mains, douces et coquines, se faufilèrent sous son uniforme et effleurèrent la peau chaude et satinée du jeune Marshall qui gémit dans un soupir à peine audible.

Puis, Seishiro, fermement et gentiment, repoussa Alex et s'en alla, refusant de s'engager plus loin.

Eperdu, déboussolé, le jeune Hopper s'affala sur le sol d'acier du bateau. Les yeux clos. L'air désespéré.

….

Danny, installé à une table d'un bar, attendait son équipier depuis une heure environ.

Mis au fait de son énième plan, le blond avait fini par accepter de lui prêter assistance et aide. Sceptique sur les chances de réussite de la nouvelle tentative de son partenaire de terrain, il avait consenti à surveiller Stone et une bande d'officiers qui buvaient et riaient au comptoir du bar.

Portant son attention vers la porte d'entrée de l'établissement, il se figea. Captivé et ensorcelé :

Kono, ravissante dans une robe de soirée, venait d'apparaître sur le seuil de l'établissement. Elle était accompagnée d'une jeune femme d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

Danny, la respiration suspendue et les yeux brillants, resta à admirer l'amie de Kono. Celle qui était chargée d'appâter Stone et de l'entrainer dans une chambre d'hôtel.

« -Ben, quel veinard ce Stone ! Souffla le lieutenant Williams, subjugué. S'il n'en veut pas, moi, je la veux bien ! »

Tous les marines s'immobilisèrent à l'arrivée des deux jeunes femmes et les regards, admirateurs et convoiteurs, s'accrochèrent à la jeune beauté brune aux formes sveltes et plantureuses : Un corps sculptural au décolleté généreux, avec des jambes fuselées et gainées de soie et des traits purs et réguliers. Avec une bouche aux lèvres pleines et des yeux bleus rappelant le ciel d'Hawaii, une journée d'été.

Le tout moulé dans une robe de soirée classique qui ne dévoilait que l'essentiel.

« -Mademoiselle, je suis le commandant Stone Hopper de l'US Sansom. Se présenta Stone, en tendant une main galante à la jeune amie de Kono. Vous me ferez un immense plaisir si vous acceptiez une danse avec moi. S'il vous plait. »

Danny, dévoré par la jalousie, vit la jeune femme consulter Kono du regard et glisser une main dans celle du commandant. Puis remarquant l'expression fascinée de Stone, il se fit la réflexion que l' « appât » fonctionnait trop bien et que Steve risquait bien d'avoir une sérieuse rivale sur le dos.

Riant silencieusement, imaginant la tête de son équipier devant l'affinité et l'harmonie parfaite du couple, il pensa que, décidément, tous les plans de Steve étaient voués à l'échec.

« -Pauvre Steve ! » Murmura Danny pour lui-même, en voyant le couple évoluer sur la piste de danse.

…..

Stone ne quittait pas sa partenaire de danse des yeux, se repaissant de ses traits charmants et beaux. Un sourire charmé et heureux sur ses lèvres, il la guidait et émerveillé par la parfaite synchronisation de leurs pas, il la complimenta :

« -Vous êtes une danseuse extraordinaire. J'ai attendu longtemps une partenaire comme vous : J'ai l'impression que nous ne faisons qu'un et que nous étions destinés l'un à l'autre… »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent d'incompréhension devant le trouble évident de la jeune femme et Stone s'excusa :

« -J'ai conscience que ce sont des mots qu'utilisent tous les mauvais dragueurs mais je vous promets que vous êtes la première femme avec laquelle je danse… »

Subitement, la jeune femme stoppa net la danse et une expression de jalousie rageuse, s'exclama :

« -Ah, ouais ! Les pouffes ce genre vous plaisent vraiment ? Nom de nom de nom ! »

Stone, les yeux fous et hallucinés, vit la jeune beauté arracher sa perruque brune d'un coup sec et la lancer vers les autres marines explosés de rire.

« -Ouais, vous n'hallucinez pas ! Fit Steve Mac Garret, en enlevant son rouge de ses lèvres. C'est moi ! Je vous plais plus en femme, visiblement ! Les femmes masculines en particulier ! Dieu, je n'arrive pas à croire que vous me préférez à ce style de femme ! »

Le jeune commandant, complètement dépassé, s'empressa de fuir du bar. Abandonnant un Steve hors de lui et mangé par la jalousie.

Kono, hilare, se dépêcha d'entrainer son patron furieux hors de l'établissement. Pendant que Danny, encore sous le choc, tentait de récupérer ses neurones.

…..

Une fois dans la voiture, Kono cessa de rire et réprimanda Steve, sans méchanceté :

« -C'était tout près de marcher, ton plan ! Tu n'avais juste qu'à lui proposer l'hôtel et le mettre devant le fait accompli ! Il te mangeait dans la main ! Ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais, patron ? »

Steve, la mine boudeuse et vexée, marmonna :

« -M'ouais ! Il a dansé sa première danse avec une femme ! Une femme ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui trouver à cette « pouffiasse»brune ? Tu te rends compte, Kono ! Cette pouffe a eu sa première danse ! »

Se retenant de s'esclaffer de rire, Kono réalisa que Steve avait sabordé son plan par jalousie. Un comble : Jaloux de lui-même !

« -Tu es « canon » en femme. Complimenta-t-elle, mi-sérieuse et mi-rieuse. Mon amie a bien réussi ta « métamorphose ». »

Steve, la tête contre la vitre de la voiture, maugréa :

« -Un peu trop, à mon goût ! »

A suivre.

Reviews ?

« -


	5. Chapter 5

Steve semble vraiment prêt à tout pour conquérir son commandant.

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 5 :

La Lune, pleine et lumineuse, inondait de sa lumière fantomatique la plage privée des Mac Garret. L'océan, à la surface étale et miroitante, apaisait, habituellement, les tourments de Steve.

Mais ce soir-là, le jeune capitaine de l'unité 5.0, prostré sur le sable encore chaud, ne réussissait pas à chasser le blues qui l'envahissait. Et, l'image séduisante d'un commandant blond de son esprit.

Un mouvement et des ombres tirèrent Steve de ses sombres pensées et sur le qui-vive, le jeune homme scruta les environs. Il se redressa, lestement et d'une démarche souple et furtive, prit le chemin de sa maison.

Ses traits se tendirent et tout son corps se mit en position de défense : Un groupe d'hommes cagoulés lui coupaient la retraite vers sa demeure et l'encerclaient.

« -Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Steve, d'un ton dur et assuré. Qui vous envoie ? Vous êtes sur une propriété privée. »

Sans une mise en garde, les mystérieux hommes se lancèrent à l'attaque de Steve dont les réflexes et l'entrainement de Navy Seal jouèrent en sa faveur. Mais les agresseurs esquivèrent les coups de McGarret avec une facilité déconcertante, dénotant un entrainement spécial.

« -Chez nous, les marines, on n'aime pas les « pédales » ! » Cracha un des hommes, méprisant.

Cette phrase abasourdit Steve dont la seconde d'inattention de sa part fut pris à profit par ses agresseurs. Le jeune homme fut projeté au sol, brutalement et roué de coups de pied et de coups de poing.

Serrant des dents, se roulant en boule pour se protéger, Steve subissait en toute impuissance la fureur des marines.

« -Ca, c'est pour avoir humilié notre commandant Hopper ! » Jeta une voix haineuse et masculine, en lui crachant dessus.

A travers le brouillard de souffrance et de confusion dans son esprit, Steve entendit une phrase. Une phrase qui lui glaça le sang.

« -De la part de Stone Hopper. » Fit une voix féminine, dédaigneuse et moqueuse.

Le venin du message anéantit le jeune capitaine qui s'évanouit. Seul sur la plage…

….

Une voiture dévora les routes qui menaient au port dans une vitesse incroyable, gyrophare allumée.

Freinant dans un crissement de pneus, elle stoppa devant un embarcadère. Un jeune blond en jaillit comme une furie, ainsi qu'une jeune femme brune et un jeune brun.

Il dégaina sa plaque de policier aux soldats qui montaient la garde et suivi de ses compagnons, escalada la passerelle qui conduisait à bord de l'US Samson.

Sans s'embarrasser de civilités et de politesses, il trouva la cabine du commandant et l'ouvrit, rageusement.

« -Qui vous a permis de pénétrer dans mes quartiers ? Demanda Stone Hopper qui étudiait des rapports. Vous êtes ici dans une propriété gouvernementale des Etats-Unis, messieurs… »

Puis il se tut, en reconnaissant le petit blond et la jeune femme : C'étaient les amis de son amoureux transi. Fronçant des sourcils, il déclara, agacé et énervé :

« -S'il s'agit, encore, d'un énième et pathétique stratagème de monsieur McGarret, je vous somme de sortir d'ici. Et, en vitesse ! Demain est le jour de la commémoration de l'attaque de « Pearl Harbor ». Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ses lubies. »

Danny, la mâchoire crispée et une expression de fureur contenue sur ses traits, extirpa des menottes et avec l'aide de Chin et de Kono, les enfila au commandant stupéfait et offusqué.

« -Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour avoir commandité l'agression sur un capitaine de la police d'état. Indiqua le détective Williams, en emmenant Stone hors de sa cabine. Il me semblerait que l'US Samson ait perdu son atout pour gagner la compétition. »

Muet de surprise, trainé devant son équipage ahuri par les policiers, Stone ne comprenait plus rien.

…

Danny conduisait sa Camaro, jetant des coups d'œil sur Stone qui, assis et menotté, sur la banquette arrière, gardait un silence froid et impassible.

Kono et Chin ne disaient rien mais leurs visages sombres parlaient pour eux.

« -Je sais combien mon équipier peut être énervant. Concéda Danny, s'adressant au jeune commandant. Cela fait presque trois ans que je fais équipe avec Steve Mac Garret et chaque jour, j'ai des envies de meurtre à son égard ! C'est une tête brûlée, un ours sauvage et mal léché ! Il a tous les défauts du monde : Il est orgueilleux, il veut toujours avoir raison et ses méthodes sont souvent expéditives ! Je risque ma vie tous les jours à cause de son obstination. Alors, pourquoi je reste avec lui ? »

Stone écoutait, la mine imperturbable et indifférente. Ses yeux bleus demeurèrent lointains et fixes devant lui.

« -Steve Mac Garret est un super ami. Déclara Danny, en articulant chaque mot. Il est bourré autant de qualités que de défauts : Il est généreux, courageux, pleins de bons principes et il ne recule devant rien pour sauver ses amis. Vous êtes le premier homme sur lequel il craque et il s'est obstiné à vous séduire. Certes, ses manières étaient douteuses mais bon, c'est Mac Garret. Maladroit dans les sentiments. S'il vous ennuyait, pourquoi ne pas avoir mis les choses au point ? Il suffisait juste de lui dire « Stop. Vous ne me plaisez pas. » Non, vous l'avez laissé faire ! Et vous lui avez tendu une embuscade cette nuit ! »

Stone ne se départit pas de son attitude calme et indéchiffrable. Ce qui donna l'envie à Danny de le cogner pour venger son équipier.

« -Soyez rassuré. Fit le détective Williams, sarcastique. Vous et votre équipage participerez bien à la reconstitution de la bataille de « Pearl Harbor ». Mon ami refuse de porter plainte contre vous. Même si je l'ai supplié de le faire. Il m'a sorti tout un baratin sur les marines et le code d'honneur. Il a dit que seuls des marines pouvaient comprendre ses motivations de ne pas entacher de déshonneur la Navy. Surtout, le jour de la commémoration de l'attaque de « Pearl Harbor. » Quel sens du sacrifice ! »

La remarque de Danny, ironique et pleine d'amertume, glissa sur un Stone imperméable aux émotions.

…..

Max termina de désinfecter l'arcade sourcilière de Steve, avant de la suturer avec du fil et une aiguille.

Assis sur le fauteuil de bureau du médecin légiste, le jeune capitaine eut une moue amère et murmura :

« -Je ne dois pas être beau à voir. Avec tous ces hématomes et ma lèvre éclatée. Je ne pourrai pas assister, comme prévu, à la cérémonie organisée par le gouverneur. Ce sera bien la première fois que je ne ferai pas honneur à mon grand-père. »

Max amena une vessie de glace et l'apposant sur la lèvre enflée de son patient, dit :

« -Pas de soucis ! Avec Max, le médecin magicien, tu y seras ! Promis ! »

Réconforté, Steve finit par sourire et soupirant, s'affala sur le dossier du fauteuil. Epuisé par les émotions et l'agression. Les antalgiques, données par Max, faisaient leur effet et les paupières du jeune brun s'abaissèrent lentement.

Le bruit d'une porte s'entrouvrant tira Steve de sa somnolence et la silhouette familière de Danny s'approcha de lui.

« -Eh, comment ça va ? Fit le blond, faussement désinvolte. Max ne t'a pas arrangé ! On dirait Frankestein ! »

Steve rit de la plaisanterie de son partenaire et chuchota :

« -Je sais que ta timidité maladive t'empêche de me dire à quel point tu t'es inquiété pour moi, Danno ! »

Danny grommela des mots incompréhensibles et annonça, doucement :

« -Je t'ai amené quelqu'un. Ne me remercie pas. Je sais que cela t'écorcherait la bouche… »

Sur un petit rire, Danny disparut et un homme, en uniforme, vint se placer devant Steve qui, le reconnaissant, se redressa brusquement.

« -Je m'excuse pour mon équipier. Fit Steve, navré. Je lui avais dit de vous laisser en dehors de toute cette histoire. Je vais l'étrangler ! »

…

Stone, débout, dévisagea le joli visage de Mac Garret et les nombreux hématomes. Celui-ci baissa la tête, les joues rouges et l'expression contrite.

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas. Murmura Steve, d'une voix basse. Cette affaire sera étouffée. Il n'y aura pas de scandale. Puis le message est passé : J'abandonne. Vous ne me verrez plus. »

Il tressaillit quand une main, légère et aérienne, souleva son menton et lui redressa le visage.

« -Pourquoi ne portez-vous pas plainte ? Interrogea Stone, dont le regard franc et décidé se riva à celui de Steve. Votre partenaire m'a parlé d'un code d'honneur que seuls des marines pouvaient comprendre. »

Troublé par le contact frais des doigts de Stone sur sa peau, Steve bredouilla :

« -Mon grand-père a été tué lors de « Pearl Harbor ». A bord d'un croiseur. Je voulais que cette journée soit entièrement dédiée aux vétérans et aux soldats qui ont péri au service de leur pays. Je suis un Seal et l'honneur de la Navy m'importe plus que tout. »

Une immense tendresse illumina les yeux bleus du commandant Stone. Touché par tant d'abnégation et de patriotisme.

Encadrant le visage de Steve qui le fixait, de ses deux mains, Stone posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune capitaine.

Un baiser, doux et profond, réunit les deux militaires durant de longues minutes avant que Steve se détacha de Stone.

« -Tu dois regagner ton navire, maintenant. Recommanda-t-il, dans un souffle. Demain est une journée importante. »

Un sourire attendri et malicieux apparut sur les lèvres de Stone qui chuchota :

« -Tais-toi. »

Avant de l'embrasser passionnément et de lui susurrer à l'oreille :

« -Je n'étais au courant de rien au sujet de ton agression. Mais crois-moi, je vais trouver les coupables. »

Une chaleur délicieuse envahit Steve sous cette promesse.

…

Alex, installé à la terrasse d'un restaurent, une main sous le menton, écoutait sa fiancée lui raconter sa journée. Son regard, lointain et absent, semblait fasciné par la Lune.

« -Dis-moi si je t'ennuie. Lança la jeune femme, d'un ton sec. Tu n'as pas décroché un mot depuis la fin de notre diner. Tu as des soucis avec mon père ? »

Le ton de la jeune femme s'était radouci, en posant cette question. La jeune fiancée était consciente que son père, l'amiral Shane, n'était pas facile à vivre. Elle supposait à juste titre qu'il devait mener la vie dure au prétendant de sa fille.

« -Quoi ? Fit Alex, comme s'il venait de se réveiller. Pardon, j'étais ailleurs. »

Il fixa, pensif, la jeune femme et prenant une grande inspiration, se décida :

« -J'aime une autre personne. Un soldat. Un marine. Seishiro. Il est l'homme de ma vie. Nous deux, c'est fini. Je suis désolé. »

Effondrée, anéantie, choquée, la jeune femme demeura sans réaction. Durant cinq bonnes minutes. Blessée et humiliée.

Réalisant enfin, elle éclata en larmes silencieuses. Alex, sincèrement navré pour celle qui avait compté pour lui, voulut la consoler mais la jeune femme, farouchement, repoussa son bras réconfortant.

Le jeune Hopper paya l'addition et s'en alla, désolé pour la souffrance de son ex-fiancée mais le cœur léger et plein d'espoir.

Un sourire charmant se fit sur ses lèvres, à la pensée de Seishiro.

…..

Seishiro se promenait, pieds nus sur la plage. Son visage, serein et paisible, sourit aux étoiles et à la Lune magnifique et ronde.

Un corps se colla à lui et des mains enlacèrent sa taille. Nullement apeuré, Seishiro s'immobilisa et posa son visage sur l'épaule de son sergent-chef.

« -J'ai rompu avec ma fiancée. Informa Alex, d'une voix douce et caressante. C'est toi que je veux, Sei'. Toi seul. »

Le jeune marine blond se retourna pour rencontrer le regard d'Alex Hopper et murmura :

« -Tu me connais à peine, Alex. Tu abandonnes une relation sûre pour ce qui sera peut-être qu'une passade. »

Les yeux bleus d'Alex pétillèrent de joie et un sourire, confiant, joua sur ses lèvres. Le jeune sergent-chef amena le jeune blond contre lui et souffla :

« -Même si notre histoire n'est pas faite pour durer, je ne regretterai rien. Je t'ai choisi, Sei'. Je ne sais pas vers où je vais mais ce dont je suis certain est que ce sera toujours vers le meilleur. Avec toi à mes côtés. »

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Seishiro qui, dans un baiser fougueux et intense, rendit les armes.

Les deux jeunes gens s'allongèrent sur le sable, se prodiguant baisers et caresses.

….

Steve se réveilla, en s'étirant et en tâtant un côté du lit. Constatant que la place était vide. Mais encore tiède de la chaleur de Stone.

Paniqué, le jeune capitaine se leva vivement de son lit et se rendit dans la cuisine. Là, il soupira de soulagement : Stone, en chemise, celui de Steve, préparait des œufs brouillés.

Il sourit au jeune capitaine qui vint, tendrement, l'enlacer et lui déposer un baiser sur la nuque.

« -Tu as cru que j'étais parti, n'est-ce pas ? Supposa Stone, en éteignant la gazinière. Tu es le premier homme avec lequel j'ai passé une nuit. Je tiens à toi, Steve. »

Consultant sa montre, Steve vit qu'il était bien tard.

« -Je te ramène à ton navire après le petit-déjeuner. » Décida-t-il, en embrassant Stone avec amour.

Le commandant acquiesça, prolongeant, cependant, leur baiser.

….

L'amiral Shane observa les différents officiers au garde à vous et les rangs de soldats sur le pont de son destroyer.

Son regard, autoritaire, effleura, au passage, le visage fier et décidé d'Alex Hopper et une lueur de haine perdura, une seconde, dans ses yeux.

L'amiral, mine de rien, jaugea le jeune marine blond pour lequel Alex Hopper avait délaissé et trahi l'amour de sa fille.

Une rage assombrit, l'espace d'un instant, ses traits impassibles devant la beauté et la simplicité du marine Marshall.

Puis l'attention de l'amiral Shane se dirigea sur le frère d'Alex : Le jeune commandant de l'US Samson, en tenue de parade, était au premier rang des officiers et sa main droite frôlait, fugacement, celle d'un jeune brun.

Ce dernier, brun et les traits couverts de contusions, avait été convié par le gouverneur en personne. Steve Mac Garret.

Ce Steve avait reçu la permission de participer, en tant qu'observateur auprès de Stone Hopper, à la compétition navale. Pour la mémoire de son grand-père.

Steve, se sentant observé, glissa un œil inquisiteur en direction de l'amiral Shane.

Un mauvais pressentiment tendit son visage…

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	6. Chapter 6

Steve et Stone se sont, enfin, trouvés. Mais le capitaine de l'unité « 5.0 » est pris d'un pressentiment à l'égard de l'amiral Shane, père de l'ex-fiancée d'Alex.

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 6 :

Sitôt que le gouverneur eut fini de prononcer son discours d'ouverture pour la compétition navale, les officiers et les marines s'éparpillèrent pour regagner leur navire de guerre.

Stone se rendit dans le poste de commandement où il prit place dans son fauteuil. Il donna des ordres brefs et précis et encouragea son équipage à donner le meilleur d'eux même, en l'honneur de l'uniforme et de leur pays. Mais tout en respectant l'adversaire et ce, dans un esprit de « fair-play » et de coopération entre les armées de toutes les nations participantes.

S'apprêtant à donner l'ordre de lever l'ancre, le commandant Stone s'aperçut de l'absence de Steve auprès de lui.

Un malaise le saisit : Son petit-ami n'aurait raté, pour rien au monde, cet instant historique où le destroyer allait prendre la mer.

« -Savez-vous où est le commandant Mac Garret ? Demanda Stone, masquant son inquiétude et s'adressant à son second. En tant qu'observateur, il aurait dû être ici. »

Son second, perplexe, sembla réfléchir une minute et répondit :

« -Je l'ignore, mon commandant. Dois-je lancer un appel dans tout le bâtiment ? »

Le visage de Stone afficha une franche hésitation. Le jeune homme, partagé entre son désir d'avoir la présence de Steve près de lui et son devoir de commandant, médita un long moment avant, d'un bond souple, de s'extirper de son fauteuil hiérarchique.

D'une voix décidée et ferme, il déclara :

« -Prenez le commandement du navire, James. Jusqu'à que je revienne avec le commandant Mac Garret. »

Les préposés à la surveillance des radars, déconcertés par la réaction de leur supérieur, se consultèrent du regard et décochèrent de furtifs coups d'œil vers Hopper.

« -Bien, mon commandant. » Accepta le second dont les yeux brillèrent d'enthousiasme.

Stone, ayant solutionné le premier problème, se dirigea vers le mess des officiers.

…

Steve, raide et droit, soutenait le regard perspicace et intelligent de son vis-à-vis. Dans l'expectative.

L'amiral Shane, debout derrière son bureau, toisait le jeune brun avec l'autorité que lui procurait son grade haut placé.

« -Je vais être direct avec vous, monsieur Mac Garret. Dit-il, d'un ton protocolaire. Etant l'amant du frère d'Alex Hopper, vous avez à cœur de défendre les intérêts de ce dernier. Les états de service, ainsi que son comportement à la limite de l'insolence, du sergent-chef Hopper le desservent : J'ai déjà pris la décision de le renvoyer de la marine. A moins que… »

Il se tut, guettant les réactions de Steve qui gardait son attitude impassible. Il contourna son bureau et arrivant à la hauteur du jeune brun, il entreprit de le détailler, lentement et sensuellement. Redessinant, avec un demi-sourire prédateur, de ses yeux, la silhouette svelte et musclée du Seal.

Levant une main, l'amiral effleura la joue et les lèvres de Steve qui se recula, une expression froide sur ses traits.

«-La carrière du commandant Stone Hopper est impeccable et excellente. Fit l'amiral Shane, nullement ému par le refus évident de Steve. Mais elle pourrait être entachée par le renvoi de son frère et par un rapport, écrit de ma main. Imaginez la détresse de ces deux orphelins pour qui la marine constitue leur seul point d'attache. Surtout pour Stone. »

La menace de l'amiral Shane provoqua une colère naissante chez Steve qui s'efforça de la maitriser.

« -Je ne vous permettrais jamais de détruire leur carrière. Riposta-t-il, une lueur dangereuse dans ses prunelles bleues. Laissez Stone et Alex tranquilles sinon… »

Un rire, amusé et plein de dédain, empêcha le capitaine de terminer sa phrase. L'amiral Shane haussa des épaules et arquant un sourcil, répliqua :

« -Votre ami le gouverneur ne pourra rien contre une décision du ministre de la défense, monsieur Mac Garret. Alors, prêt à céder ? »

Désemparé, Steve fixa l'amiral qui s'approcha de lui et qui, d'une main imposante, l'obligea à s'agenouiller à ses pieds.

…

Stone avait parcouru la moitié des coursives, sans trouver Steve. Il était de plus en plus anxieux : L'absence et le silence de son petit-ami étaient anormaux.

Il parvint vers les quartiers des officiers quand des hurlements, atroces, de souffrance figèrent le jeune marine.

Repérant l'endroit d'où provenaient les cris, le commandant s'élança vers une porte et l'ouvrit, avec fracas.

Son sang se gela dans ses veines devant une scène inimaginable et une stupeur, teintée d'incrédulité, lui écarquilla les yeux : L'amiral Shane, le visage crispé sous une douleur abominable, tentait de s'échapper de la poigne de Steve qui le maintenait fermement.

« -Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » S'écria Stone, confus et refusant de croire à ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

La voix du commandant Hopper fit pâlir Steve qui, ne lâchant pas l'amiral Shane, répondit, d'un ton ironique :

« -Il voulait que je lui fasse du « bien ». Je lui fais du « bien », là. A ma façon. »

Stone remarqua, enfin la position de Steve, toujours à genoux, et le pantalon baissé de l'amiral Shane. Ses joues se rembrunirent et une rage immense se déchaina à l'intérieur du jeune commandant.

Celui-ci, entrant dans la pièce, se dirigea vers les deux hommes et asséna un direct magistral sur la figure congestionnée de son supérieur.

« -Qu'avez-vous fait à mon homme ? Explosa Stone, enragé. Je vais vous tuer ! »

Il se jeta sur l'amiral et voulut le rouer de coups. Mais Steve le retint et malgré les protestations de Stone, le sortit de la cabine.

« -Il est fini, Stone. Affirma-t-il, en lui montrant son portable. J'ai tout enregistré. C'est fini. Il ne pourra plus rien contre toi et ton frère. »

Alertés par les cris, des marines étaient venus en urgence pour porter secours à leur amiral. Ils demeurèrent sans voix, en le voyant écroulé sur le sol et se tenant l'entrejambe.

…..

Assis sur sa couchette, Stone, les traits indéchiffrables, écoutait les menaces enregistrées sur le mobile de Steve.

Celui-ci, inquiet du silence de son petit-ami, stoppa l'enregistrement et vint s'agenouiller devant le jeune blond muré dans ses pensées. Le regard absent et vitreux.

Tendrement, Steve lui releva le menton pour tenter de capter les émotions dans ses yeux bleus. Il y perçut une douleur infinie empreinte d'amertume.

« -Je te remercie de m'avoir fait confiance, mon ange. Murmura Steve, grave et ému. Tu aurais très bien pu me soupçonner d'infidélité. »

Stone fixa Steve, sans se départir de son mutisme. Le jeune brun, doucement, posa ses deux mains sur celles du commandant de l'US Samson et parla :

« -Je sais que tu le considérais comme ton père. Je comprends que tu sois déçu. Mais tu n'es plus seul. Je suis là, pour toi. »

Des larmes glissèrent sur les joues de Stone qui, dans un total abandon, nicha son visage dans le creux du cou de Steve. Des sanglots, silencieux, secouèrent le jeune commandant pendant que Steve, bouleversé, le berçait tendrement contre lui.

« -Pleure, mon chéri. Encouragea-t-il, ému. Je suis certain que c'est la première fois, depuis la mort de tes parents, que tu pleures. Tu n'es plus seul, maintenant. Je suis là. »

Stone s'autorisait, enfin, à exprimer ses émotions, rassuré et réconforté dans les bras de Steve qui lui chuchotait les mots les plus doux à son oreille. Son cœur déborda de gratitude devant tant d'amour.

….

Alex, à bord de son navire, reçut la nouvelle de la destitution de l'amiral Shane très calmement. Contrairement à son frère, il ne l'avait pas tellement admiré et avait toujours éprouvé une appréhension instinctive à l'égard du supérieur de son frère.

Quand Steve, par l'entremise de la fréquence radio de l'US Samson, l'informa du geste de son frère, il sourit, en entendant avec quelle fierté Alex déclara :

« -C'est bien mon frère ! Quand il aime, il ne partage pas ! Bienvenu dans la famille Hopper, beau-frère ! »

Après quelques plaisanteries sur ce sujet, le sergent-chef mit fin à la communication et reposant son oreillette, il se tourna vers Seishiro qui, chargé de la surveillance des radars, était à coté de lui.

« -Que pensez-vous d'une petite pause café, soldat Marshal ? Suggéra Alex, d'un ton détaché. Le départ de tous les navires a été différé. Le temps que le Pentagone choisisse le remplaçant de notre ex-amiral. »

Seishiro accepta et posément, quitta son poste. Il se rendit vers le réfectoire, suivi discrètement par Alex.

Parvenant vers une cabine, les deux jeunes marines s'empressèrent d'y pénétrer et se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, se dévorant de baisers et de caresses enfiévrés.

Fébrilement, ils se goutèrent, se déshabillèrent et s'allongeant à terre, achevèrent de succomber au désir et au plaisir de ne faire plus qu'un.

Ils s'aimèrent passionnément, intensément et amoureusement. Oblitérant ce qui n'était pas eux.

« -Je t'aime, Sei'. » Fit Alex, dans un souffle alors qu'il le faisait sien une énième fois.

Heureux, le jeune blond s'agrippa aux épaules de son amant et murmura, tandis qu'un plaisir infini le submergeait :

« -Moi aussi, je t'aime Alex Hopper. »

…

L'air, frais et revigorant, de l'Océan et le bras de Steve, autour de sa taille, adoucit la peine et l'amertume du jeune commandant qui avait consenti à cette sortie sur le pont déserté du destroyer.

Le port et les falaises d'Hawaii se profilaient devant eux et le sourire affectueux de Steve amena un sourire apaisé sur les lèvres de Stone.

« -Merci de m'aimer ainsi, Steve. Dit-il, en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son homme. On ne m'a jamais aimé au point d'établir des plans douteux et foireux pour me séduire. Ou de tenter d'émasculer un amiral… »

La taquinerie de Stone colora les joues de Steve, embarrassé, d'un joli rouge pendant que le blond s'esclaffa de rire, attendri.

« -Mais je ne le regrette pas. » Confia Mac Garret, émerveillé par le rire de Stone.

Le jeune commandant de l'US Samson fut repris d'un fou-rire :

« - De cela, j'en suis sûr, Steven Mac Garret ! »

Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un regard complice et un même rire s'empara d'eux.

Soudain, Steve se raidit au son d'une voix inopportune :

« -Mon commandant, l'état major voudrait vous parler. »

Il lui semblait que cette voix féminine ne lui était pas inconnue. Steve et Stone se détournèrent et virent le major Raike qui, surprise de les voir enlacés, les dévisageait l'un et l'autre.

Une haine et une jalousie emplirent ses yeux qui foudroyèrent Steve.

« -C'est vous qui m'avez tendu l'embuscade ! » S'écria le capitaine de l'unité 5.0.

La compréhension vint au jeune Stone Hopper dont la fureur, mêlée de déception, fit mal au major.

Cette dernière, vivement, dégaina son arme et tira sur Steve qui, sous l'impact, bascula pardessus le bastingage et tomba dans l'eau.

Anéanti, le jeune commandant fouilla la surface de l'océan, de ses yeux bleus.

« -Steve ! »

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	7. Chapter 7

Le major Raike, trahi par le son de sa voix, est démasqué par Steve.

Jalouse de l'amour qui lie son supérieur au jeune Seal, elle lui tire dessus.

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 7 :

Paniqué et effondré, Stone ne cessait de scruter la surface de l'Océan, espérant que son jeune amant remonta à l'air.

En vain.

« -Steve ! » Appela-t-il, oubliant la jeune soldat et lui tournant le dos.

La jeune femme, dépitée par son indifférence, braqua son arme sur le commandant et s'excusa :

« -Je suis désolée, mon commandant. Je vais devoir vous… »

Faisant volteface, Stone esquiva le tir du major et agrippant le poignet de la jeune meurtrière, il s'efforça de la désarmer.

La jeune femme, consciente que sa vie était en jeu, était déterminée à aller jusqu'au bout : Elle n'hésiterait pas à tuer celui qu'elle aimait en secret. Elle résista à la poigne de fer de son commandant et les deux marines roulèrent sur le pont, tentant de s'arracher l'arme.

Soudain, un son, grave et puissant, perça leurs tympans et surgis de l'horizon lointain, des boules de métal survolèrent les navires.

Ebahis devant l'apparition de ces étranges boules, Stone et le major Raike arrêtèrent de lutter et les yeux écarquillés, ils ne détachèrent pas leur regard de ces mystérieux objets volants.

Brusquement, une des boules se figea au-dessus du destroyer et se scinda en deux. Des dents de métal, acérés, entreprirent de découper le navire.

« -Mais c'est quoi, ça ? Fit le major Raike, hébété et épouvanté devant l'œuvre de destruction de l'engin. Oh, mon Dieu ! Elle se dirige vers nous ! »

Dans un hurlement, elle prit la fuite et courut comme une folle vers l'abri d'une tourelle. La boule la suivant obstinément.

Stone, récupérant ses esprits, plongea dans l'Océan et nageant dans les profondeurs de l'eau salée, Steve ne quittant pas ses pensées, il essaya de localiser son petit-ami.

Son cœur stoppa, une seconde, de battre quand le jeune blond vit un corps couler au fond.

« -Steve ! Tiens bon ! » Pensa Stone, en ramenant le Seal, inanimé, à la surface.

….

Le sang coulait d'une plaie à l'épaule du blessé. Stone, inquiet, maintenait la tête de Steve hors de l'eau.

« -Steve ! Supplia-t-il, en tapotant les joues du Seal. Ne m'abandonne pas ! Allez, respire ! »

Steve finit par rouvrir les yeux et recracher l'eau de ses poumons, toussotant et gémissant. Un immense soulagement et une joie infinie envahirent le jeune commandant Hopper et le firent étreindre le blessé contre lui. Fougueusement et amoureusement.

« -Je t'ai promis d'être toujours pour toi, Stone. Parvint à dire Steve, tout frissonnant et affaibli. Je tiens mes promesses. »

Un monstrueux bruit de tôle et d'acier, froissés et se déchirant, attira l'attention des deux jeunes gens et sous leurs yeux incrédules, l'armature du destroyer se disloqua en deux.

« -Non, mes hommes ! Hurla Stone, tétanisé par l'horreur et la tragédie qui se déroulaient devant lui. Mon équipage ! Non ! »

Steve, bien que blessé, tirant son amour par le bras, l'éloigna du destroyer agonisant et l'emmena vers le navire d'Alex. Des déflagrations et des bruits aigus de projectiles indiquèrent au jeune capitaine qu'une bataille, formidable et extraordinaire, s'engageait entre les destroyers de toutes les nations présentes et ces étranges engins de destruction.

« -Non, laisse-moi ! Protesta Stone, en repoussant, avec désespoir, Steve qui le retenait contre lui. Lâche-moi ! Mon devoir est d'être auprès de mes hommes ! »

Mais Steve, farouchement, ne le relâcha pas et le maintint dans l'étreinte de ses bras protecteurs. Assistant, lui aussi, à la mort de centaines de courageux marines américains.

« -J'ai failli à mon devoir ! Sanglota Stone, abattu et impuissant. Je les ai abandonnés ! Ils comptaient sur moi pour les guider et les protéger ! J'ai failli ! »

Steve le serra dans ses bras et le laissa pleurer, bouleversé. Puis relevant le visage d'une main douce, il le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

« -Ton devoir, maintenant, est de ne pas mourir. Déclara Steve, d'un ton presque dur. La bataille n'est pas finie. Tu peux encore venger tes hommes. Alors, reprends-toi et viens. Ton frère approche avec un canot. Puis je t'interdis de dire que tu as failli en tant que commandant, ok ? Ta priorité est de rester vivant pour moi, Stone. Vivant, tu me comprends ? Tu n'es plus seul, Stone Hopper. Tu as des responsabilités envers moi et surtout, envers notre couple. »

Les sanglots de Stone cessèrent au profit d'une détermination froide.

« -Je t'aime, Steve. » Souffla le jeune commandant, à l'oreille du brun.

….

Alex, debout à proximité de son frère, observait les écrans radars qui ne signalaient rien.

Seishiro lui envoya un regard empli d'incompréhension et de désarroi. Le sergent-chef Hopper, percevant ses craintes, vint à sa hauteur et furtivement, lui effleura la main.

Du fait de son grade élevé, Stone occupait le fauteuil du poste de commandement. Il vit le geste de tendresse d'Alex pour le marine Marshall mais ne commenta pas.

Il voulut juste le recadrer et lui rappeler d'être plus concentré mais Steve posa une main conciliante sur son épaule et recommanda :

« -Ce sont peut-être leur dernier moment ensemble. Sois indulgent, Stone. »

Le conseil de Steve était judicieux et plein de sagesse. Stone garda ses reproches et observa le manège de son frère et de son petit-ami. Un sourire attendri lui vint sur les lèvres quand le commandant constata les efforts des deux amoureux pour être discret.

« -Je crois que la bataille pour la Terre vient de débuter. » Affirma Steve, d'un ton résolu et combattif.

Un silence grave succéda aux paroles du capitaine de l'unité 5.0. Les regards de l'équipage convergèrent vers Steve et Stone. Les deux hommes se consultèrent, sans un échanger un mot et Stone, se carrant mieux dans son fauteuil, lança, avec son autorité naturelle et une expression volontaire sur ses traits :

« -Défendons nos demeures, messieurs. On y va ! »

Seishiro et Alex se fixèrent, longuement et leurs mains s'étreignirent avec force. Gagnés par l'assurance et la confiance que dégageaient leurs deux commandants, les deux jeunes soldats se sourirent.

Fin.

Reviews ?


End file.
